Proof Positive
by MissDevon
Summary: my take on what Pamela had in her pockets when she confronted John Ross and Emma, because I don't think that Pamela was in a place where she'd try to kill herself or that she wasn't aware of John Ross's affair.


_AN: Just a thought I had seeing previews for the season finale that I'm finally putting to paper._

**Proof Positive**

John Ross jumped to his feet when he realized that Pamela was standing in the hotel room where he was screwing Emma. "I'd like to say that I'm surprised, but I'm not," Pamela huffed as she bent down and picked up the bit of material that Emma seemed to call a dress and threw it at the shrieking blonde: "get dressed."

"Pamela, I can explain," John Ross started to entreat as he slipped into his pants.

"Really?" the brunette questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her wayward husband in mock curiosity.

Emma meanwhile threw her dress back to the floor as she reclined against the headboard of the bed, a cat that ate the canary look on her face: "we don't have to explain anything to _her_, John Ross. We're in love and you only married her to get her shares of Barnes Global.  
Oppsy," Emma said with a fake laugh: "guess I just did."

"Shut up, Emma," John Ross ordered as he slipped his shirt on.

"Oh, no, Emma. Please tell me more. Keep digging your own grave by projecting what my husband was doing to you onto me," Pamela replied grimly.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked as she started to jump up, managing somehow to keep the sheet wrapped around her.

"Oh, you heard me. Or are you just too stupid to understand.  
My husband doesn't love you. He's _screwing _you, and in more ways than one.  
Frankly, I wouldn't care if he had at least been discreet. Wouldn't mind having a reason to get Nick in my own bed…" she pushed on as she placed her hand in her pocket.

"What?! Pamela, tell me you're joking!" John Ross bellowed.

"About which part? Knowing you were screwing this nutcase of a slut? Can't- I've known for a long time and you can thank the skank for confirming it."

"I never told you…" Emma cried.

"The lingerie set did it for you, you idiot!" Pamela raged. "And ever little look and gesture… I may play stupid, but I sure as hell am not!" she spit out as she tossed her hair back and turned anger and pain filled eyes onto her husband: "do I have to remind you how and why I came to town? What _I_ am capable of?"

"Pamela, it was just…" he started as he ran his hand through his hair uneasily.

"Just what?" Emma demanded of her lover.

"Business.  
Business and a good lay. She's right. That's all you were."

"After all I've done for you? I should've let my father bring you down for sleeping with someone who's underage even when you didn't! Only, now I have the evidence to do it myself. So if you choose that thing you're married to say goodbye to your freedom, John Ross, because _I_ will bring you down!" Emma exploded.

"How?" Pamela demanded. "You need proof. The girl will tell the truth that your father paid her to try to seduce my husband and he didn't do anything. His former assistant will as well- you have nothing, Emma. His DNA might be on a dress, but you will just be seen as a more psycho Monica Lewinski. With your druggie pass and need to be institutionalized who do you think will be believed?"

"You bitch!" Emma yelled as she threw herself at Pamela and the door was opened by Bum. The older man quickly moved into the room as John Ross flew across it to separate the women, who were now down on the floor.  
As Emma was dragged out of the room by hotel security, John Ross helped his wife to her feet. "Everything's been taken care of, Mrs. Ewing," Bum told her.

"Good," Pamela said as she brushed off her coat. "The hold?"

"At least 72 hours, but I'm sure the doctor can be convinced to make it longer."

"And the rest?"

"Taken care of," he nodded. "I'll be down stairs waiting for the police to arrive. I'll have everyone in place and they know their stories."

"Thank you," she told him as he slipped out of the door and she slipped off her coat, revealing the same outfit as Emma had discarded. Once it hit the floor, she laughed at the expression on John Ross's face: "she's been stalking us.  
She admitted as much.  
Bum came up here to give me the present I forgot at the office.  
After all, I wasn't sure if I should give it to you considering what today should have been…"

"Today? Should've… Christ… Pamela, I'm sorry. If I had remembered…."

"They weren't your babies, John Ross."

"No, but they could've been," he admitted tiredly.

Pamela nodded as she showed him what she held in her hands: "Her confessions… and…" she opened the other to show a positive pregnancy test: "congratulations daddy."

"Really?"

"No… I faked a positive pregnancy test!" Pamela bit out as she went and sat on a chair near where he stood shell-shocked. "Believe me, after the tape of you two in bed together and having to see the real thing the cause of my need to vomit was morning sickness!"

"Pamela, I'm just surprised… I want this… with _you," _he added. "Are you ok? Have you seen a doctor?"

Pamela looked down at her hands: "honestly, I've been afraid too. I don't want it to end like last time. To have all these plans and then nothing but an empty nursery."

"I'll help make sure we don't. But you need to see one for your health and our baby's."

"I need not to have my blood pressure shoot sky high because of your indiscretions, John Ross. I'm not your mother. I may have closed my eyes to what you were doing, but not my mind! I will not allow you to make a fool of me or yourself. We are not going to be your parents or mine. I will not keep your child from you but you sure as hell will stop stepping out on me and will not put revenge ahead of this baby. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"John Ross…." Pamela sighed as she narrowed her eyes.

"I promise. I also don't know how. I was careful…"

"Speaking of, you are getting tested, John Ross. No telling what she might be carrying."

"Barn door's kind of getting closed after the stallion is out, don't you think?" he quipped to a glare from his wife. "Fine. But I didn't just mean careful that way."

"You weren't as discreet as you needed to be."

"But still, not come after me or Emma with whatever they used to get to you?"

"You want to guess who sent me a video of you two?"

"Your father had it done?"

"It came from Elena's phone, but it's not her style so…"

"Nick."

"Yep. So how about we send her some video of our own… you know, Nick sleeping with his lawfully wedded wife. Oh, there's also the one where he's poking holes in her diaphragm."

"Her what?!" John Ross sputtered, and then at her look shook his head: "I mean, I didn't think women still used them."

"Apparently she's stupid enough too," Pamela said as a knock sounded at the door. "Hand me your shirt, then answer the door."

John Ross did as he was told and Pamela watched him answer the door as she put on the shirt. As maid service came in to change the sheets and the police to get their statements concerning Emma's obsession with John Ross, she only rolled up her sleeves, a secret smile playing on her lips.  
John Ross was hers and she would tear down anyone who tried to take him from her; and if he was fool enough to step out on her again she's castrate him herself to make sure that he didn't do it a third time…


End file.
